


Mirror Images

by KuraiTsuky



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Broken Promises, Fate & Destiny, Grief, Longing, M/M, Mirror of Erised, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald Spoilers, Reminiscing, Twisted love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiTsuky/pseuds/KuraiTsuky
Summary: In front of the mirror of Erised, Albus reflects on that feeling, that cruel love he can’t seem to let go of.





	Mirror Images

In front of the mirror of Erised, Albus reflects on that feeling, that cruel love he can’t seem to let go of. Albus has to look away from the image in the mirror. His insides twist again when he thinks about how close such thing had been to happening. How, deep in his heart, he wishes it had. It was never about a lack of feeling, he at least, always had enough love to spare, but sometimes love alone just isn’t enough.

He’d realized that when Arianna fell by his wand, at least he thinks it was his, without proof though and Albus can’t help but wonder if it is the guilt speaking or a last ditch effort to exonerate Gellert from any responsibility. It could be either, he used to excuse his every action once upon a time.

He caresses his face, the glass cold under his fingertips, but not enough to break the illusion. The man changes from the boy he knew to the creature from the papers, the youthful face morphing into the mature visage of a leader he would have been willing to follow. Albus blinks away a tear, and it takes him an inhuman effort to just walk away. Albus is thankful what he leaves behind was only an image dreamed up by his bleeding mind, if it had been the real thing, he’s not sure he would have been able to turn his back.

Despite everything, the first time around it was Gellert the one who ran, he simply didn’t chase him. Just as he won’t chase him now, no matter how the world cries for him to.

Later, when Newt brings him the vial of their pack, he will put on a brave face, to look as a good Gryffindor is supposed to do. But once it is lying back against his skin, his insides freeze over. He grips the vial so tightly in his hand that the filigree that embellishes it ends up imprinted in the palm.

Albus isn’t sure if he holds it out of fear or out of love. This is the closest he has had any part of Gellert in almost thirty years, and with it in his hands he now can destroy the rest. Albus doesn’t taste the tea, doesn’t even welcome the rest of Newt’s party to Hogwarts, leaving that instead in the capable hands of Professor McGonagall.

Instead he retires offering a feeble excuse, and his feet inevitably take him back to the mirror, where Gellert’s likeness awaits him.

Only this time, Albus cannot run.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, or don't, it's a free country <3


End file.
